


New Alternate Universe: Castertale; Saving Myself, and other extreme sports

by Nate_der_graben



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Male Frisk, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Non-Evil Chara, POV Asriel Dreemurr, POV Chara, POV Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Portals, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Teenage Frisk, Time Travel, Trying to Find Asriel, Underfell mentioned, Underswap mentioned, castertale, error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_der_graben/pseuds/Nate_der_graben
Summary: Chara and Asriel are brother and sister in the underground in a universe where they both can do so. Frisk does not exist in this universe. Nobody is aware of the other universes. Blissfully unaware. One day, Alphys invents a hand-held machine that can detect irregularities in the space and time continuum. She gives it to Asriel for his birthday, because he likes science and technology sort of. One day, he and Chara are exploring the CORE, the abandoned parts at least, when his SpaTimedex (the name of the Space and Time continuum device) starts giving weird readings."A portal opened up in front of them, and they could hear air rushing around them, and energy crackling in the long arms of the portal. Asriel's ears perked up for a moment.'Chara, do you hear that?' He pointed at the center of the portal, where it shimmered like water, but moved like it was alive.Chara listened. It sounded like screaming."





	New Alternate Universe: Castertale; Saving Myself, and other extreme sports

_** Asriel ** _

* * *

"Hey, lazybuns, get up!"

A pillow hitme in the face, and I bolted upright. I sighed as my sister, Chara giggled at my hair, which was finally getting some gold to it now. I tried to comb it down with my fingers to no avail. 

Chara was no better, but she was always one to not particularly care about what she looked like when she first woke up, unlike most girls her age.

Yawning and stretching, I swung my legs over the side of my bed. Chara  _always_  woke me up like that on my birthday. And Christmas. And New Years. And just about every Saturday that she had been living in our castle in New Home. Oh, and let's not forget days that school was canceled. I sighed and tossed the pillow back at Chara.

She caught it and bunched it up to lean over the side of her bed, and grin sweetly.

"Happy birthday Azzy! You're 20 now, an adult!"

I grinned and said in a groggy voice, "In human years, yeah. Here, I'm like 200." For whatever reason, monster age slowly. Compared to humans, we age 1 year for every 10 years. I guess it's because of the way our SOULs are. I don't completely understand it myself, but Alphys is starting to teach me about things like that. 

"C'mon," Chara said, bouncing off her bed and tugging on my arm. "Let's goooooooo! Alphys and the rest are waaaiiitinnnnnggggg!" She dashed off into the bathroom and shut the door. This was probably to do her hair so she didn't look like a homeless person.

Heh. That's kinda ironic. I'll get to that later.

10 Minutes later, I was making my way downstairs with Chara following by my side. I'm waaay taller than her by, like, two feet. She's about 5' 5'' and I'm more or less 7' 2''. That's nothing, cuz dad's almost 9 feet tall. Mom's only 8' 3'', so I'm catching up I guess.

Chara was bouncing up and down like the 16 year old she was. Sure, she texted, but not only that. She also hung out with tons of people, and was popular at school. I'm popular too, but I don't really care about fame and all. I'd rather be a normal guy. Well, as normal as one can be, being a "tall goat-man" as Chara called me once as a joke. Being a Boss Monster, I have a wide frame, like dad does. 

That day was really fun. I got a bunch of gifts from everyone there, and I even got a cool device that can detect temporal rifts from Alphys. She said that it probably worked, but to not worry. It can also work as a metal detector and a bunch of other cool stuff.

 

But...the day after got weird. Really, really weird...

 

_**Chara** _

* * *

The day after Azzy's b-day was plain to be honest. But I'm no Boss Monster. Lots of Boss Monsters have a kind of intuition. Azzy recently started getting his, which made Asgore really happy. Toriel has got him practicing every day. Really all it does is let him know if something unusual is gonna happen. He never knows the who, what, where, when, why or how, but he makes sure all of us, Toriel, Asgore, me and his friends Alphys, Undyne and some skeleton brothers that I'm not familiar with much, are safe. 

He gets really antsy too, which makes me worry about him. But, he's always okay in the end. 

But the day after...well that's different.

He was already awake before me. Completely unusual. He was really worried, and did his usual check-in on everyone. 

And then I heard the sound.

_Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep._

The device that Alphys called the SpaTimedex was beeping. Azzy took one look at it, and raised an eyebrow. _  
_

This is when all that weird crap began.

"That's funny," Azzy said, obviously confused. 

I asked what was up. I meant that both about the device and him, which I knew he'd understand.

"I had this feeling this morning. I don't know...but now I think I know what about."

He showed me the device. On it was a map of the underground. It was pointing towards the CORE building, and after tapping a button, the display showed a hallway where there was some strange temporal activity. 

"Wanna go check it out?" I asked jokingly. Azzy surprised me by saying "Yes," as soon as I asked.

He never wants to go explore the CORE building. It's kinda spooky, and people think it's haunted. That's just some ghosts having fun. They're really harmless, and really polite. I met one once. His name was something like Nappyboot or something like that. He was really shy.

Anyway, after a really quick breakfast, we headed over to the CORE building. We stopped in front of the entrance.

I grabbed Azzy's hand. He seemed to feel my own anxiety, which by the way I never get when I explore the CORE, and squeezed it gently. 

I stepped forward, and the doors swooshed open, exposing a dark hallway. As soon as we stepped in, some lights flickered on, and we ducked into the secret passage I use to get past the monsters that work at the CORE. Usually just custodians, but occasionally an official or whatnot.

"Well?" I asked, referring to the device.

Azzy held it up and checked the display.

"It's a few turns away, follow me."

We made our way cautiously. You never know what could pop out at you here, which is why I like it. But it was different. The air smelled copper-y, and the floor was vibrating. That was turbulence from the temporal rift, according to the SpaTimedex. 

We turned left a few times, right once, and stopped. 

Azzy took a few paces backward, anxiously looking up at the hall we were in, and down at the SpaTimedex. 

"It's saying that the rift is strong enough to open." He said worriedly. I looked at him. He was never really one to panic ever. Always cool, calm and collective. But he seemed to be struggling to keep his cool. 

"Azzy, if you want to leave..."

"No, I'm fine. Really I am." He let go of my hand, and tapped a few buttons on the SpaTimedex. 

"Oh sh-!"

WHOOOOMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 

Suddenly the whole hallway darkened, and the smell of copper increased, and I felt my hair starting to stand up, as if I had rubbed my hair in a wool rug for a few minutes. 

The floor was shaking now, and the air in front of us started to....bend? That's the best way I can describe it.

Azzy pulled me way back, just as the rift began to appear in front of us, not 10 feet away. 

A portal opened up in front of us, and air rushed around us. Energy crackling in the long arms of the portal. Azzy's ears perked up for a moment.

"Chara, do you hear that?"  He pointed at the center of the portal, where it shimmered like water, but moved like it was alive.

I listened. It sounded like screaming.

 


End file.
